Round and Round the Christmas Tree
by SoWritten
Summary: Christmas with McSwarek... A week away, a day away, Christmas day... Inspired by Bing Crosby's lovely song.  Rated T to be safe...
1. Christmas a week away

**AN;** This is a little fic I wrote for Unightfog's McSwarek advent calendar. It's three chapters and I will publish each one after they have been published on the calendar. Hope you enjoy!

Sorry for all the mistakes, they are all mine. I just don't see them anymore after editing for too long.

BTW; I am still working on Locker Room Affairs, but currently residing in the middle of nowhere, on a mountain in Italy. So internet is a challenge!

**DISCLAIMER; **Rookie Blue and Bing Crosby's 'Round and Round the Christmas tree'. Neither are mine :-(

* * *

><p><strong>"Round and round the Christmas tree,<strong>  
><strong>Presents hanging there for you and me.<strong>  
><strong>Lights all shining merrily,<strong>  
><strong>Christmas a week away" <strong>

The off tune singing woke Sam up. He threw a look at the alarm clock. Three PM. At least he'd had some decent hours of sleep after the all-night shift he had worked. But that still didn't explain Andy's presence at his house. She usually stayed at her own place after an all-nighter, because they needed to catch up on sleep. Both knowing they would not do that if they were sleeping in the same bed.

Sam smiled at the thought of her being in his house. He loved having her around, he loved the way she took her liberties using the key he gave her, hoping one day his house would be hers too. Reluctantly getting out of bed, he started grabbing around for his clothes. He was barely awake as he stumbled out of the bedroom, his bedroom, to see where the noise was coming from. As he walked into the living room quite a sight met him.

What he saw was Andy, **his** Andy, sitting on the floor in the middle of a huge mess of shiny paper, glittery things and Christmas decorations. Sam smiled as he took her in, she was so focussed on sorting through the mess, he stood there unnoticed. Just wearing jeans and a simple top, the look was finished with an adorable Santa hat. In front of her stood a Christmas tree. Not just a tiny tree, no a huge tree. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms as he was watching her. A big happy smile on his face.

"**What are** you doing?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'm decorating Sam, can't you see that?" she huffed; clearly annoyed at him for asking about something that was so obvious.

"Why?"

"Because Sam," she rolled her eyes. "We need to get your house Christmafied. After I'm done here we'll go and do my house too. So would you mind helping me?"

Sam picked up a box of balls and started randomly hanging them on the tree. He was met by a scowling stare from Andy. "Gosh, you are useless Sam. You don't just put them up there; you have to consider where everything goes. It needs to be balanced."

Sam couldn't help but let out a snigger as Andy pulled the box from his hands. She cockily raised her eyebrows at him, spun around and started decorating the tree. In a desperate need for coffee Sam went to in the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

"Coffee McNally?" he shouted towards the living room.

"No, I'm good!" came the reply. It was only then he noticed the pan with, now cold, hot chocolate and the bag of marshmallows on the kitchen counter. He smiled, thinking about how she would look like a little child whenever she drank hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was only for her there was actually a bag of those sickening sweet things in his cupboards.

"So how did this tree actually get here? I'm pretty sure it didn't walk in all by itself."

Andy turned around. Sam was standing there, in the middle of the living room. His legs slightly spread, his arms crossed with his cup of coffee in his right hand, his face wearing that Godly dimpled grin. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. _God, __he __looks __hot._ Walking up to him, she slowly slid her arms around his waist as she stood up on her toes, kissing Sam in the neck as she moved up to his mouth.

Sam opened his mouth for her, allowing their tongues to find each other. He hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around waist as her hands tangled through his hair. She could feel his hand running up her back to support her as he walked them over to the sofa. He sat down, keeping her in his lap, her legs straddling him. They made out lazily, when all of a sudden she pressed her hips down. As a moan escaped his mouth, Andy broke away.

"I used your truck," she whispered in his ear as she braced herself for his reaction.

Sam moved away from Andy's neck, to which he was doing magical things, and stared at her. Straight into her eyes. A look she had never seen before. Was he mad at her? Just as she was trying to figure it out, he spoke.

"You did **WHAT**?"

Okay, so he was pissed off. "Well, I needed a large trunk to transport both trees and you where asleep and I didn't want to wake you," taking a deep breath she continued. "I just wanted to surprise you Sam…"

She moved away from his lap and curled up in a corner of the sofa, pulling her legs under her. Sam wanted to smack himself for overreacting. He quickly scooted over to her, tugging at her Santa hat. "Hey, Mrs Claus… I'm sorry, I overreacted. I think it's cute you doing all this. I would have helped you know. If you'd asked."

Sam placed his hands on her face and kissed her softly. "Now tell me you've got a spare Santa hat for me to wear. And let's finish christmafying my house."

Andy nodded, walking over to the pile of decorations she pulled out another Santa hat. She walked over to Sam and put the hat on his head. He grinned sheepishly. Andy turned towards the tree again a satisfied smile on her face, obviously enjoying the fact that he was playing along. She loved this softer side of Sam. A side he kept well hidden from every one but her.

They spend the next hour decorating the tree. When Andy attempted to put some lights up in his kitchen he stopped her.

"The tree is enough McNally. I won't be here for Christmas anyway."

"Saham," she pouted, but the look on her face told her this was a battle she was not going to win.

They packed up what was left of the decorations and got ready to go. As they exited Sam's house he stopped her holding out his hand. Andy gave him a confused look, not understanding what he wanted from her. "Keys Andy, you have already used up your driving privileges for the day."

As they entered Andy's apartment Sam could smell food. His mouth started to water. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. His stomach started growling, reminding him he hadn't eaten yet since he woke up.

Andy turned around, grinning. "You get the tree in here, I'll finish dinner. I want it to go there," she said as she pointed to the corner next to the fireplace.

"Okay Mrs. Claus," Sam winked at her as he went back to get the tree from his truck.

As soon as Sam left her apartment Andy took some logs and got a fire going. All of a sudden the room felt warm and cosy. She quickly set the table and plated the food as she heard Sam struggling with the tree. Quickly grabbing her phone she switched it to the camera function and went to the staircase.

She got a treat there. The tree was rather large, maybe even a bit too big, and Sam was trying to pull it up the stairs. He was still wearing his Santa hat, which had slipped to one side, causing a comical sight. As he was huffing and puffing to get the tree up Andy let out a snigger. It was then that Sam noticed her.

"Don't you dare take a picture McNally."

His voice was rough, a little angry maybe. The look on his face certainly not portraying happiness. Although she wanted nothing more than to take a picture of Sam struggling, she decided against it. It was not worth the fight.

"You need help?" she carefully asked, stepping down towards Sam. "Yah, if you just grab the top and pull, I will push it up…. You just couldn't have gotten a smaller tree right?"

"No, nope…"

When they finally had the tree up where Andy wanted it, they sat down at the table. The food smelled delicious and Sam was, once again, surprised by Andy's cookery skills. He had learned early on in their relationship that Andy was either a lazy cook and opted for take out or she went all out in the kitchen cooking up something divine.

They enjoyed the food and the wine as they softly spoke about their plans for their first Holiday as a couple. Andy was hosting a Christmas party for their friends and her father on Christmas Eve. They would spend Christmas morning at her place and would leave for St. Catherine's around lunch. Andy was pretty nervous about spending Christmas with Sam's sister and her family, but Sam had convinced her they would love her.

After dinner they cleared away the dishes together before they started to decorate Andy's house. She had put on some Christmas music to set the atmosphere. Not being very much in to Christmas, or any Holiday for that matter, Sam had to admit to himself that spending time preparing with Andy was fun. But then spending time with Andy was always fun.

He enjoyed watching her dribble around the tree, hanging the ornaments. She would take a step backwards after each ornament and look at it from an angle, tilting her head. Which would be either followed by a satisfied nod or an attempt to replace the ornament to a more satisfactory place. She really took pride in her work, wanting the tree to be perfect.

Every once in a while she would instruct Sam to put up a decoration somewhere else in the house, but most of the time he was just standing there watching Andy. Not that he was complaining. Once in a while he would refill both their wineglasses. It had been al long time since he felt as relaxed as he did now, grateful that they had the next day off as both of them began to get just a little too tipsy for their own good.

Andy approached him, eyes twinkling with mischief as she slipped her hands up his chest snaking them around his neck tweaking his hat on the way. Kissing his lips softly. He slipped his hands under her shirt, running them up and down her back. He nuzzled her nose as they broke apart. The mischievous twinkling in her eyes was now joined by a very seductive grin.

"Well Mr. Claus… I think I am done christmafying my house, why don't you poor me another glass of wine and join me by the fire place," she said as she pulled a rug from under the sofa, which she spread out in front of the fireplace. She sat down on the rug, waiting for Sam to come and sit behind her. When she felt him sliding down behind her, after he had handed her the two glasses of wine, she leaned into him.

Sam took in his surroundings. A huge, but beautiful, Christmas tree decorated with great care. The room lit by just the lights on the tree, a few other decorative lights and the flames from the fireplace and his gorgeous girlfriend snuggled up against him. He felt himself one lucky man on top of the world. "I could get used to preparing for Christmas like this," Sam hoarsely whispered in her ear, softly massaging her shoulders.

She leaned into him even more as she turned her head sideways, letting Sam kiss her neck and cheeks before dipping down to kiss her shoulder and collar bone. One hand was riding up her side as the other pulled her head in for a long passionate kiss. _Yeah, __this __has __to __be __the __best __preparation__ for __Christmas __I__ have __ever __had._ Andy thought as Sam slowly started to undress her.


	2. Christmas a day away

**A/N;** This is the second part of my three parter for the McSwarek Advent Calendar Unightfog is posting.

Again, crappy internet (still in Italy) has kept me from having it Beta'ed properly. So all mistakes are mine. Stick with me for the third part, which will be posted after it has been posted on the calendar.

I may have gone a little OOC with this, but hey... I envisioned my perfect Christmas Eve and just started writing away.

**Disclaimer;** Don't own Rookie Blue, Bing Crosby or Round and Round the Christmas tree.

* * *

><p><strong>"A ring around the Christmas tree,<strong>  
><strong>Children making up a melody.<strong>  
><strong>Grown ups laughing happily,<strong>  
><strong>Christmas a day away."<strong>

"Leo, watch were you are going!... Careful dear, mommy is coming through with food… Would you just stand still?... KIDS! SIT! DOWN! NOW!" Traci's cop voice boomed through Andy's jam-packed apartment. Everybody who had been invited actually showed up. Thanks to Dov, who had done a good deal of boasting about Andy's cooking skills.

So next to working full day shifts Andy had spend the past couple of days in the kitchen preparing for the party. Sam had tried to help her the first day, but had soon learned he'd better stay away from his frantic girlfriend when she was cooking. He stuck to running errands, picking up last minute grocery shopping and making sure he. Would. Not. Be. Anywhere. Near the kitchen. Every evening he would join her in the shower, massaging her tense shoulders before they went to bed.

When he had suggested ordering some things from a deli Andy had nearly thrown him out of her apartment. She was very offended, feeling her cooking skills were insulted. So he had just accepted the fact that a homemade meal was going to be served on Christmas Eve.

And now, on Christmas evening, he saw that it was well worth the stress he thought as he saw the buffet on Andy's dining table. It was filled with a selection of salads, roasted vegetables, a huge turkey, homemade bread, roast potatoes, a vegetarian dish he did not recognise - He was after all a man, and man… Well they just eat meat you know…- and a selection of desserts.

When he looked around the room he noticed how everybody had a smile on their face. Leo and the Shaw girls were running around the tree, singing Christmas songs. Traci, Noelle and Zoë talking in a corner, motherhood obviously being the subject. Jerry, Frank and Oliver where watching the rookies' moves and Sue and Gail? They were in some sort of stare off. Obviously not very much at ease with each other.

"She loves these kind of things you know," Tommy spoke as he came to stand next to Sam.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Sam replied as a proud smile spread over his face.

"You know son, I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. Take good care of her Sam. She is all I have left."

"Sir, Tommy," Sam corrected himself as he realised Tommy was no longer the training officer and he was no longer the rookie. "I don't think you will have to worry about that. I will be there for her, always. I was not planning on letting her go. Ever."

"Glad to hear you say it son. Now go and pry her out of that kitchen, she has been in there way to long."

"Yes sir!" Sam joked as he walked off to the kitchen.

Andy was leaning on the counter, staring at a bowl of something he did not recognise. At all. _Wow, she looks beautiful in that dress._

"What's that?" he carefully asked her as he took in her worried look.

"That Sam, is a soufflé gone bad and I haven't enough eggs left to make a new one," swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.

Sam quickly stepped up to her and pulled him up against him. Using his index finger he tilted her chin up looking her straight in the eyes. "Andy, don't worry. There is more than enough food out there already. And Oliver is on his best behaviour with Zoë around, so he won't be eating **that** much. It's perfect, you are perfect, the party is perfect. Everything is perfect, except for the missing host. So get out of this kitchen and join us," he gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, tweaking her Santa hat. "Come on Mrs. Claus, we need you out there."

Andy followed Sam out of the kitchen and into the packed living room. She smiled as she saw how much everybody was enjoying the party. Everybody had plated up food and was eating and talking. She grabbed a plate herself and put some food on it. She wasn't very hungry after all the cooking and tasting she had done in the kitchen.

She sat down next to Traci. "Leo seems to be having fun with the Shaw girls," she pointed at the four kids, sitting next to the tree enjoying their food.

"Yeah, he is. You should have seen them a couple of minutes ago. They were going crazy in here."

"I heard you in the kitchen Trace. Did you scare them good?" Andy smiled. Knowing very well that Traci only used her cop voice on Leo when she needed him to listen very urgently.

"I think I did. They have not moved. At all. After that," Traci laughed just before she took another bite of food. "This by the way," she said pointing at here plate and then at the table, "Is very good food Miss McNally. The best ever, you have outdone yourself again yet again. Is this Swarek's doing? You wanting to be an even better chef to impress him?"

"No..." Andy said, blushing as she turned her head.

"Aw, come on Andy, you can tell me. You do know you don't have to, right? Impress him. He would love you anyway. Even if you weren't capable of frying an egg."

"I know," Andy avoided having to say more by stuffing her mouth with a bite of turkey. Even though Traci was her best friend, she still felt a little awkward talking about her feelings for Sam with her. To her they were a whole new experience, realisation hitting her that whatever she had thought to be love before was nothing close to the real thing.

She noticed how Sam was seeking her out, their eyes meeting. "You are perfect," he mouthed at her before he returned his conversation with Jerry and Oliver. She felt herself blushing just as she felt the sofa denting as somebody sat next to her.

"Hey copper, you outdid yourself. Again."

"Thanks dad, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yah, it's good to be surrounded by cops again. Almost reminds me of old times. You?"

"It's great to see everybody enjoying themselves. And you know that's what I like. So yeah, I'm having fun. Tomorrow's for relaxation, today is for making sure my guests have the best Christmas Eve ever."

"Good, good…" Tommy mumbled. Andy recognised this gesture as him wanting to broach a difficult subject.

"Andy, you and Sam. You do know he is very serious about you right?"

"Yes, I know that dad. He has stuck with me all through the past couple of days while I was going nuts. You know how hard that is to manage, right?"

"Good, good… You seem very happy. The happiest I have ever seen you."

"I am happy dad. Really happy," Andy said as she leaned her head on her fathers shoulder. Tommy ran his hand through her hair, resting it on her shoulder like he used to do when she was a little girl. "Good dear, very good. Cherish it."

With those last words Tommy got up from the sofa. "Aaaah, I'm going to get some more food," he said as he walked of.

When most of the food had been finished – Thank you very much Oliver. – Traci and Gail helped her clear the table and kitchen. Thankful for the dishwasher and paper plates Andy smiled when most of the mess was cleared away. "Thanks guys, I'll do the rest later."

After a couple of hours all the guests had left. Traci had stayed behind to help clear up the last mess. Jerry had already left early, taking Leo home to sleep, so Sam offered to give her a ride home. _Perfect!_ Andy thought. She quickly ran to the bedroom and pulled out a bag she had hidden in the back of her wardrobe. She took two gifts out of the bag, taking them back to the living room with her to put under the tree.

Knowing it would not take too long for Sam to return Andy decided to go to bed and wait for him there. The past couple of days had worn her out completely and she was fast asleep before she had a chance to snuggle in properly. When Sam got home, he found her lying half on top of the duvet. He smiled as he tucked her in, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head, running his hand through her hair. _Perfect!_ Sam thought as he quickly ran out to his truck. He walked back in to the house with some gifts, putting them under the tree.


	3. Oh what a Christmas day

**A/N;** This is the last and final part of my Christmas fic. Unightfog posted it on the McSwarek advent calendar today. I had great fun writing it, coming up with the details and typing away.

I am still in Italy, so very fickle internet (still) disallows me to answer each and every review separately, but they are greatly appreciated! I thrive on them. THe response I have gotten to this story, to me, is unbelievable.

Currently rounding up the next chapter of Locker Room Affairs too, so bear with me on that one!

And last but not least; MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of my readers!

**Disclaimer; **Still don't own Rookie Blue, Bing Crosby or Round and round the Christmas tree. I do own all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this piece though...

* * *

><p><strong>Round and round the Christmas tree,<strong>  
><strong>Opening presents with the family.<strong>  
><strong>One for you and two for me,<strong>  
><strong>Oh what a Christmas day.<strong>

A hand running up his chest, slipping around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss woke Sam the next morning. "Good morning…" he grumbled, running his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you coming home last night. Why did it take you so long?"

"It didn't take me long. You just crashed before I was able to crawl in here with you. Not that it surprised me after all the hard work you have been doing the last few days. But hey, I'm here now…" he said as he ran his hands up and down her spine.

"Yes you are…" she said as she snuggled in closer to him, burying her face in his neck. "Merry Christmas Sam."

"Merry Christmas Andy." He flipped her around, pulling her into him her so that he could spoon her. "What time is it?"

He felt her raising her arm as she took a look at her watch. "It's seven thirty. We still have a couple of hours before we have to leave. Right?" Sam was holding her so tight that he could feel her heart rate pick up.

"Andy, you still nervous about meeting my sister and her family?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, don't be," he said, propping himself up on his elbow pulling her underneath him. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, nuzzled her nose as he moved down to capture her lips. "They are going to love you," he whispered. "And if they don't I won't love you any less."

His words startled Andy. Never before had he used that four lettered word. She knew he did, but he had never told her outright. She hadn't told him either. She surprised herself when she heard her voice.

"So you love me huh?" she grinned at him sheepishly. "I love you too, you know."

As she said the words she felt Sam rolling her on top of him, his hands tracing over her back lazily. The look in his eyes telling her he was hungry, just not for food though. She placed a hungry kiss on his lips, which he answered with a moan of pleasure.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Andy got up. "I'm going to take a quick shower, you get breakfast ready?"<p>

"What I can't join you?" Sam asked, feigning mock hurt.

"Because it won't be a quick shower if you join me. Because I need to do some… stuff…" Andy said, motioning at her legs. "And I'm hungry, so you better get breakfast done fast. You know being hungry does nothing for my mood."

She saw Sam getting up from the corner of her eyes. She quickly got into the bathroom, locking the door. "Thank you!" she called out in a sweet voice.

"Riiiiiight," Sam groaned as he bent down to gather his clothes. _Cooking it is, guess Andy is kind of fed up with the kitchen after the last days_, he thought walking to the kitchen. He quickly started gathering everything he needed to get breakfast done.

Andy was not disappointed when she got to the kitchen. There was an impressing stack of pancakes waiting for her and Sam had even taken the time to squeeze some oranges. She quickly sat down at the table and started filling up her plate.

"You starting without me?" Sam asked as he walked back in.

She looked up him, her eyes expressing guilt. "Sorry," she said before stuffing her mouth with another bite of pancake. Swallowing and washing it down with orange juice.

"Charming Andy, didn't you have enough to eat last night?" Sam sat down across from trying not to laugh at the way Andy was attacking the food like she hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Nope, I was too busy making sure everything was running smoothly and I'm never that hungry after doing that much cooking," she said as she slipped another bite into her mouth.

Sam did not reply, just smiled as he too started eating breakfast. After they had cleaned the kitchen together, Andy pulled Sam towards the living room. She was pretty sure she had only put two gifts under the tree. When she spotted more gifts she was surprised.

They had been so busy with work and preparations for yesterday's party, the topic of giving had been forgotten. Sam noticed the surprised look on her face and smiled. "You didn't think you were the only one snooping around doing Christmas shopping, did you?"

"No, nope…" she smiled sheepishly when she saw his face. "Okay, yes… But… Well… Can I open them now?"

Sam nodded his head, grinning at the sight of Andy. She looked like a kid, her face lit up like, uh yeah… Christmas had come early as she went to gather the gifts from under the tree. She gave Sam his and motioned for him to open them all the while fidgeting with the three gifts lying in her lap.

"You want to open yours first?" he asked her, searching for her reaction, already knowing her answer.

"YES!" she said as her eyes lit up. She started tearing the paper from the first gift, gasping as she opened the box. She was looking at two elegant, simple diamond studs. They were perfect, small and nothing flashy. "Wow Sam. They are gorgeous," taking them out of the box she put them in her ears. "Thank you."

"They look perfect on you. Glad you like them. I should really thank my little elf for helping me pick them."

Andy quickly opened the other presents. Sam had gotten her a pair of slippers and a matching robe to keep at his house so she would not have to keep in bringing them with her every time she stayed over. The third gift was a basket full of goodies from Lush, her favourite. Sam's house had a tub and every time she'd stay over there she loved to indulge herself in a Lushious bath. She scooted over to Sam and kissed him, thanking him for the gifts.

"Now you open yours," she nudged him; nervous to see what he thought of the gifts she got him. She kept her eyes on his face the whole time, not wanting to miss his reaction. The first was a new belt as she had noticed his belt was starting to tear at the hole he used the most. It was the second gift that nearly made his eyes drop out of their sockets.

"Andy, where did you get these?" he asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Well, you know… I worked my magic," she said as a grin spread wide over her face.

"But tickets, to an exclusive Rush showcase? Wow, I'm impressed!"

Andy was beaming with pride. She had wanted to give Sam something very special for Christmas, because she wanted him to know how much he meant to her and apparently she had succeeded. It had taken a long search, quite a chunk of her pay check and determination, but judging by the look on Sam's face she had outdone herself. Sam put the tickets down on the side table, handling them like they were very fragile, and wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her nose before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Sam?"

"Hmmhmm."

"You like it?"

"There's two of them."

"Yup, I might need some music 1-0-1 before we go though."

"Hmmhmm, you do…"

"You like your gifts?" Andy asked again looking for reassurance that she had succeeded indeed.

"Andy, trust me. This is the best gift someone has ever gotten me. My gifts for you seem a bit… inferior now. It's hard to top something like this,' he said as he waved the tickets in front of her face.

"No Sam, they are great. Actually, you are my best gift ever and as a bonus I get to spend Christmas with you." Andy started giggling as she realised how corny she sounded. "Ooookay, that was really lame," she said giving Sam an apologetic look, noticing he had started to laugh too. When they gathered themselves again, Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"It did sound really lame, but I understand what you're trying to say. If you had told me a year ago that we would be spending this Christmas together I would have not believed you. But we are. And that, for me, is a gift on it's own."

He couldn't believe it when Andy started tearing up, as he spoke his words. She was really letting her guard down today. Just another present Santa brought him. He held her tight and when he finally felt the sobbing subside he spoke to her softly; "Come on Mrs. Claus, we need to get ready."

"I don't want to go…"

"She won't bite you know. And if she does, I'll bite back."

**Oh what a Christmas day.**


End file.
